fumes
by little miss jolie
Summary: because falling in love with allura was that easy. the five times they almost, and the one time they did.


a/n: i dont have netflixs and i cant watch season three yet :')

i hope space dad is ok

xxx

 **first.**

He growls against the corner of her mouth, and she purrs in response. He is full of wanting and need, blood humming with desire. Her nails rake down his back, and he arches in pleasure.

They are pressed against the wall right outside his room. His hands roam, memorizing every curve, every ridge there is to her body.

She keens in the back of her throat, pressing herself flush against himself. As he presses hot kisses to her jaw, she sighs happily.

"We'll wake the others," he says, voice husky with want, as her hands slide under his shirt.

"Let's- into- room," she manages between her gasps, hands threaded through his hair while he nips at her collarbone.

She laughs as he whirls her into his room, hiking her around his waist before the door slides close softly behind them.

 **second.**

Shiro thinks that the universe works in funny ways. Somehow, through all this mess of fighting Zarkon and each trial after the next, the team has coalesced into something more- a family.

He finds himself assuming the position of 'Space Dad' as Lance so aptly dubs it, and Allura is the 'Space Mom', and Coran is the 'Quirky Space Uncle', to which the Altean protests vehemently.

"What the quiznak is that supposed to mean? Does that make me the 'little sister'?" Pidge snorts, flinging some space goo at an unsuspecting Keith.

The Red Paladin blinks in surprise as he gets a faceful of green goo before a rare smile, sly at that, spreads across his face. He lunges at Pidge, catching her in a headlock much to Lance's laughter.

Hunk is too busy poking dubiously at his helping of the 'nutritious' food to notice Lance sneaking up behind him. With a battle cry, the Cuban boy declares his intentions by dumping a bowl of the goo on Hunk's head, who promptly cries in indignation and chucks his own.

Shiro smiles, watching his family with a proud smile.

He feels something warm and soft brush the back of his hand, and when he looks over, he sees Allura watching the Paladins with a soft, amused glint in her eye.

He takes her hand and squeezes it.

She squeezes it back.

 **third.**

It is his cries of terrors that wake her, she informs him as she cradles his head in her lap. Tears trickle out of his eyes, and he stifles a choking cry, head buried in her stomach. She whispers comfort and soft lullabies into his ear until he calms.

Shiro cannot help what happens in his dreams. In the daytime, he is as he should be. Calm, poised, the leader. But at night, in his sleep, the dreams keep coming and torment him. He cannot control his subconscious, he cannot forget his past.

But every time, she is there. Always.

 **fourth.**

It is a dance they both know very well, working in tandem without a single word needed to be said.

Shiro is an awful dancer, as Allura has found out. But in battle, he is flawless. His feet never falter. He moves with purpose and decisiveness, and Allura finds that he can keep up with her.

She releases bolts of pink lightning before parrying away a Galra soldier's stab with her staff. He swipes at their adversary not a moment too soon and sends the Galra flying.

Together, they whirl onto their next opponent.

 **fifth.**

She tells him of her childhood. With over 10,000 years to her name, she has plenty of stories. And so they sit late into the night at the base of her bed, exchanging tales of their youth. She leans against him, he against her, fingers intertwined as they watch the stars in the black inky space fly by. They fit against one another perfectly.

He watches her face, how her eyes become distant but bright and her smile becomes nostalgic but melancholic. He hangs onto every word she says, memorizing every detail of her speech patterns, of the curve of her cheek or the worry in her brow.

She notices him staring and asks what is wrong. He smiles, and simply presses a kiss to her cheek.

 **sixth.**

The air is clouded with smoky haze and debris, fires roar behind them and they are dirty and soot-streaked but he doesn't care. Zarkon is gone, as is Prince Lotor. They stand in one corner of the sinking Galra main base, watching their enemies literally crumble and float away. The castle-ship is hurrying over to them, as are their lions with urgency.

It's over.

Elation balloons in his chest and slow smiles spread over the rest of his teammates as they realize it, too.

They are all injured in one way or another, but that doesn't stop them from congratulating each other. Lance give Keith a big kiss on the lips, to which the latter boy blushes fiercely as Lance slings his arm around his shoulders. Hunk, who is helping support Pidge, gives his friend fist-bump and the two grin dopily.

Shiro smiles as he helps them load up onto the castle-ship, feeling as if a great weight has been lifted from his shoulders. But he has little time to savor the moment before a blur of white and pink flies into his arms.

He catches Allura with a surprised grunt that quickly turns into a happy sigh. She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him with a ferocity that catches even him off guard.

"I love you," she says between peppering him with kisses.

He doesn't say anything. He ignores Lance's whoops and Pidge's heckling.

He opts to kiss her back, and that is enough.


End file.
